Hemorrhage
by Azriella Rayne
Summary: Kagome sees the past and witnesses the moment that started the chain of events involving the jewel fifty years later. (SongFic)


**This is completely random and pointless in my eyes, but I feel like writing it anyway..  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha cast.. And I do not own the song "Hemorrhage" a.k.a "In my hands" by Fuel.. All I own is the mp3, my computer and the idea for this story.**

**

* * *

**_Kagome falls asleep waiting for InuYasha to come back to the hut.. _

**Memories are just where you laid them..  
**_She opens her eyes and sits up only to find she is no longer in the hut but in a field.. And no longer in her school clothes but a priestess's attire. _

**Dragging the waters till the depths give up their dead**  
_She stands up and looks around only to find the surrounding field very familiar.. 'Where am I..?' _

**What did you expect to find?**  
_She hears movement behind her... "InuYasha.." She said as she turned around.. A red blur and it's sharp claws dug into her flesh and ripped her shoulder open.. _

**Was it something you left behind?**  
_Kagome's muscles jerked and she fell to the ground.. InuYasha put one foot on her back to keep her pinned down.. "Fool did you honestly think I wanted to become a pathetic human." _

**Don't you remember anything I said when I said,**  
_Kagome blacked out at the point she realized she was no longer who she thought she was.. Knowing only the fact that now she was completely out of touch with her realm.._

**Don't fall away and leave me to myself**  
_InuYasha leaves her there to die and some village girls discover her..  
__Meanwhile somewhere off in the woods Kikyo shoots an arrow at InuYasha then leaves.._

**Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again**  
'_Inuyasha...' Kikyo/Kagome thinks when she wakes up 'why did you do that...'  
_'_Kikyo...' InuYasha thinks as he heads for the shikon jewel's shrine... 'Why have you betrayed me..'_

**And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands**  
_InuYasha crashes through the shrine's roof, knocking over the torches and setting everything upon flame as he exits.. The fire spreads fast and soon the nearby huts are on fire as he runs through the village jumping from rooftop to rooftop.. He laughs as villagers scream.. "This is only what you deserve... Just as I deserve the jewel of four souls.. With this... I can become full demon at last" He jumps off the last of the rooftops and starts to pass a giant tree on his way deep into the woods.._

**Love lies bleeding**  
"_INUYASHA!" Kikyo's voice cries out  
__InuYasha turns in the air as an arrow pierces his chest and pins him to the tree..  
_"_Ki-kikyo.."  
__The jewel lands in front of her in a pool of her own blood and she picks it up..  
_"_How dare you.. The jewel... For such a thing..."  
_  
**Oh hold me now I feel contagious**  
_InuYasha reaches out and then with his last breath manages to say "Kikyo..."  
__Two of the villagers and a small girl with an eye patch approach her as she falls to knees..  
_"_Lady Kikyo.. What terrible wounds.." One of the villagers says..  
_  
**Am I the only place that you've left to go?  
**_The girl grabbed her arm and made her lean on her..  
"Please sister.. We have to care of your wounds or you'll die.." _

**She cries her life is like some movie in black and white  
**_"I will not live.. Listen well Kaede.. Take this and burn it with my body... It must never.. Fall into the wrong hands..." Kikyo gave her sister the jewel and closed her eyes.._

**Dead actors faking lines**,  
"_Sister Kikyo?"  
Kikyo slumps over and Kagome is still aware; Feeling that she is alive still but only for the moment..._

**Over and over and over again she cries**  
_Kaede cries out a long painful scream for her sister "Sister Kikyo!"  
__The villagers carry her away and others start to build a funeral pyre to burn the deceased priestess.._

**Don't fall away and leave me to myself**  
_InuYasha starts to fall into complete dormancy..  
__"Kikyo.. Why did you betray me..."_

**Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again**  
_'If I could cry I would... My heart feels so empty...'  
__InuYasha's heart slows to a complete stop and his body completely shuts down..._

**And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands**  
_The scene shows Kikyo starting to burn, her hands clasped with the jewel between two fingers.. 'I shall take the jewel with me into the world beyond...'_

**Love lies bleeding**  
_The scene shows InuYasha pinned to the sacred god tree...  
__And Kagome awakes with a jolt.. She is sweating all over... InuYasha is standing over her looking at her with sorrowful knowing eyes.._

**And I watched as you turned away**  
_"InuYasha..." Kagome sits up... "I'm so sorry..."  
"Shh... It wasn't your fault..."_

**You don't remember, but I do  
**_"But I feel so responsible.."  
_"_Even though you are her reincarnation.. You had no control over her..."  
__"I suppose you're right..."_

**You never even tried**  
_Kikyo is standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the field and the village looking off into the distance... Her soul catchers give off a faint white glow in the distance..._

**Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
**_"Now she knows our pain..." Kikyo says silently to no one... The soul catchers begin to drop the souls into the dead priestess as she sighs and turns away from the sight of her old home..._

**Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
**_"Now you know our mistakes..." InuYasha grabs her hand and pulls Kagome up...  
_"_InuYasha..." Kagome hugs him tightly..._

**Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again**  
_"Kagome..." He hugs back... "When I'm with you... My heart is no longer empty..."_

**Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
**_"InuYasha.. Without you my soul is damned to walk without time and my heart is empty and shattered.." Kikyo mumbles into the wind... Kagome and InuYasha hug while Kikyo walks into the deep woods..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this... Please read and review! 


End file.
